Fame, Fortune, and my Boss's son?
by LovelessRitsuka
Summary: Riku's life has never been that great. His father hates him and has only his will to keep him going. When he scores a record deal with a famous company, what does a hot ass bishie do? Date the company president's son of course! [RikuxSora] YAOI
1. The Truth About Riku Hails

**-Fame, Fortune, and My Boss's Son?**

**-Chapter 1**

**-TheTruthAbout Riku Hails**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Riku and Sora would be doing it like rabid sex starved bunnies….but sadly they are not.**

_**A/n- **YAY! MY FIRST KH FIC! Up until now, I've only been working in the Loveless section. Be nice, this is my first attempt. I'll have some more comments after the chapter ends_

**-LovelessRitsuka**

_

* * *

The show was over, I could still feel the glaring lights, smoke clouding my vision._

_People paraded around me, glazed drunken eyes aimlessly following random movements. _

_I could still hear them screaming my name into the sky as I sang the final verse of the too-long-for-its-own-good song of mine._

"_Riku, this is my son, Sora"_

_But all I really wanted…_

"_Nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan!"_

_Was for him to moan mine._

* * *

"The dishes are still dirty! Hurry your ass up Riku!"

A silver haired man in long overcoat and business suit underneath glared ferociously at the sleepy teen with glazed eyes.

The teen, Riku Hails, had been only an inch away from sinking his porcelain face into the murky sink as he was startled by his father.

"Yes sir," Riku mumbled, scraping a particularly food-stained dish with a yellow sponge.

Had he not been in such a tired state, the image of Spongebob Squarepants would have definitely appeared in his head.

The man glared fiercely at his sorry excuse for a son.

_He hates me_

_I see it in his eyes_

_Heartless lies_

_Within his heart and mind_

Turning swiftly, the angry man opened large French double doors, "I'll be home late, make dinner," he spoke in calmed voice.

The doors slammed shut.

Two seconds later, the Hails heir could be found lying on the cold kitchen marble, rings under his eyes, trapped in a fantasy.

* * *

"_Wake up Riku!" _

_Big blue eyes greet me as I force my eyes open. _

_He giggles as I begin stretching, yawning lazily, I crack open one of my eyes, peeking at the pleasant boy._

"_You look like a kitty when you do that," he speaks to me gently; eyes shining with an innocence even the purest of souls couldn't possible comprehend._

"_Kitty?" _

"_A kitty?" _

"_Me?"_

_I'm shocked, me, Riku Hails, compared to a small creature that meows with big eyes and purr if you stroke them._

_He starts getting excited, his four year old imagination running wild, "Yeah, a kitty with silver fur and BIG jewel eyes!"_

_I smile at his childishness, not remembering a time in my childhood that even I had acted this way._

_I lift a hand to ruffle his already messy hair and he grins at me, closing his eyes to indulge in the moment._

"_Idiot…"_

* * *

Blue-green eyes open lazily. "Asleep on the kitchen floor again, no wonder Ansem thinks you're worthless."

Riku felt even worse just by saying aloud.

His father, Ansem Hails, could care more for a sandwich than for his son. Riku knew the only reason he kept him around was because even he was too soft to have his son killed, a son that resembled his darling late wife.

Laintily Hails, Riku's mother had died ten years ago, when Riku was a mere six year old.

Ansem still cared for his son back then, and strict orders were made, and still enforced now, that Riku must know NOTHING about the cause for his mother's demise.

Of course, Riku was a curious boy, and year after year, hoped to get even a shred of information from Daddy Dearest.

Not even a crumb.

Riku lifted himself up from the floor and finished washing the last dish.

Who would expect a boy like Riku Hails to be doing dishes?

No one who knew but never REALLY got to know the Hails family that is.

Why?

The Hails are one of the richest and most respected families in the city.

Ansem Hails is an entrepreneur/ investor and makes millions simply talking and telling people to buy and sell stuff.

A tanned man with light long hair, the Hails man has attracted many women to his side.

Laintily Hails was the only one he cared to keep there.

A beautiful traditional Japanese woman with dark hair and jewel eyes, a hint of mystery shrouded by those eyes no other he had met had, even her name was strange for an Asian woman.

Riku inherited almost all of his mother's looks, except for his light hair and somewhat masculine figure from his father that is.

His parents had hosted many parties when he was young.

He could recall his mother cradling him in his arms, or Father lifting him onto his shoulders in the middle of one of their balls for all to see his son, the son of a proud father that is.

Distant memories, but maybe they could be close.

_Maybe_

_Maybe if Mother was still alive._

_But she isn't._

_Best to forget, right?_

With those last fleeting thoughts, Riku exited the Hails family kitchen.

**

* * *

-KK! What did you think? First chapter, First time, NERVOUS WRECK!**

**-Review Please More reviews means more inspiration to write!**

**-Next chapter…COMING SOON!**


	2. Fine, You Win!

**-Chapter 2**

**-Fine, You Win!**

_**A/N- WOW,** I am officially obsessed with Strawberry Panic…I kept listening to the opening the whole time I was writing this…(wow) Anyways, Sorry to keep you waiting for awhile, I got another idea for a KH Story that was just begging to be written so yea…_

_-**LovelessRitsuka**_

* * *

"I told you Squall, I'm NOT, I repeat NOT, gonna meet up with some friend of yours okay? I don't have time."

A silver haired boy was currently stirring tomato sauce while holding a phone to his ear.

He wore an exasperated look on his face as his friend began his usual "You could be famous!" speech.

"Seriously Riku, you could get away from Ansem….and make millions by merely looking good for people!"

Squall "Leon" L. sat at a local Starbucks as he waited for his coffee to be delivered, cell phone in one ear, as he used his free hands to type. His neck luckily, did not ache since he had become accustomed to doing so.

A black laptop in front of him as began surfing through the net, bored as usual.

Leon's eyes gazing emptily at the google search page as he typed in "Hails Riku"

"Leon, you know as well as I do that Ansem wouldn't let me even if I did want to…which I don't!"

The search page gave him several pages of results, most of people named "Riku" and others of a hail of snow. He found how ever some of the Hails family itself.

A family photo of Ansem, Laintily, and Riku, standing at the front of their mansion looking happy while Ansem looked somewhat smug although no one could really change that.

"Riku, can't you at least try out…it would be a private thing…just for fun, please?"

Riku eyes turned thoughtful, lips parted slightly, hearing his longtime friend's pleading voice.

Back when they were in elementary school, it was Riku that would always be pleading Leon to "stop being mean!" or "give it back!"

Not that Leon had ever bullied him of course; he was like an older brother and instead protected Riku from the countless kids who would tease him for his femine looks and scrawny body.

The silver haired boy had grown muscular now, almost as strong his Leon himself.

His silver hair and bishonen looks simply made him more desirable to women…too bad he's gay.

Yes, that's right; the son of an outstanding and wealthy family…is a cocksucker.

Riku would never admit, and he still found women attractive, so he was really bisexual instead. Although, he had to admit, men were far more attractive than women, at least Riku thought so.

He'd sometimes flirt with girls at his father's balls and parties.

By now, many famous and wealthy girls/women/ladies recognized him as "The Gorgeous Hails boy, but don't get to close to him child, for he'll break your heart in two."

Others called him "Heartbreak Hails," a name that suited him; he would never flirt with most girls more than once, twice if they were lucky.

"Yo! Heartbreak, you still there?"

Riku laughed coldly, "Ha-ha, very funny, look if it makes you happy, I'll go."

Silence thrust into motion as Leon's eyes widened.

Riku raised a delicate silver eyebrow at the phone, "Leon, you still there?"

Silence

"L-WHOOPEEEEEEEE!"

"Le- FINALLY AFTER ALL THIS TIME, HE SAYS YES! YES!"

The bewildered teen on the silent end of the phone was now getting frustrated by the constant yelling.

On the other hand, the fearful costumers at Starbucks were currently too shocked to truly comprehend or better yet think about what was happening as a crazy muscular brunette jumped up and down while throwing his arms in the air.

"LEON! CALM DOWN! PEOPLE ARE PROBABLY GETTING SCARED OF YOU!"

Leon immediately what he was doing as he usual cold frown came back to his face.

"Pardon my happiness, my boyfriend just accepted my proposal."

Several girls burst into tears at this comment while many just shrugged and went back to their previous activities.

The brunette sat back down.

While, on the other end, Riku had a WTF painted on his forehead.

"What the fuck was that about Squall?"

Leon rolled his eyes, "nothing, so you're coming right?"

Riku lifted the ladle filled will sauce and took a sip, "hmmm….needs a tad bit of salt…"

Leon raised an eyebrow, "Riku, are you playing house or something?"

Riku frowned at the phone, angry that Leon couldn't see him frowning at him, "No idiot, I'm cooking dinner."

Leon smirked, "hey, I bet you're wearing an apron right? Damn! Now I wish I could be there with you….any chance I can come over?"

Riku picked up a saltshaker and sprinkled salt into the sauce, than begun stirring it in.

"No, I just wanna some sleep after this, I just finished cleaning the house and it's almost seven for god's sake!"

Leon nodded, accepting a cup of coffee and sandwich from a waitress with misty-blue eyes.

"Ok, maybe next time then, So you're coming then? I'll call you tomorrow to find out the time and crap."

Riku nodded, bringing the ladle to his lips to taste the sauce, "hmmm….yeah that's good."

Leon laughed out loud, causing several customers to turn and frown.

"Ok, then, I'll call you tomorrow, later honey, have fun making dinner!"

Leon smirked at he turned off his cell, imagining a younger Riku pout at him in his head.

Riku frowned, which was probably as close to pouting as he could get now that he had grown.

"Stupid Leon," he muttered as he turned off the phone, placing it on a counter.

Suddenly, he remembered the time that Leon had bought him an ice-cream cone with a big grin on his face.

* * *

"_See Riku, I'm buying you an ice-cream cone, now can I call you honey?"_

_A younger Riku pouted, "Fine…but only for today!"_

_A younger Leon handed his friend a vanilla ice-cream cone with chocolate syrup on top, laughing at the younger boy's gleeful expression as he lucked the syrup._

"_Alright...Honey."_

_Riku looked up at him, wearing a mustache of chocolate syrup on his face, he smiled._

"_It sounds nice when you say it Leon!"_

_Leon grinned and ruffled his hair," That's because you were meant to be my wife!"_

_Riku pouted once more, "Idiot!"_

_Leon started laughing and Riku did too, two little kids laughing all their non-existent troubles away._

* * *

A smile returned to a silver haired teen, as his eyes filled with emotion at the childish memory.

"Idiot," he mumbled to himself as he continued stirring the tomato sauce.

**

* * *

-YAY! Another chapter done, I'm rethinking the plot slightly as to what Riku will become. Singer? Actor? Model? _What do you think?_**

**-PLZ REVIEW! **

**-Next chapter…Riku meets someone VERY important to the whole POINT of the story.**


	3. Callbacks and Dinner Plans

**-Chapter 3**

**-Callbacks and Dinner Plans**

**_A/N-_ YAY! **_This finally came off hiatus….well, it wasn't really a hiatus…I mean…like a week or two really…oh well what ever. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!_

**ATTENTION: I WILL BE ON HIATUS FROM 7/12-7/22! I'm going to New York and my Mom will kill me if I even LOOK at the computer when I'm there. Expect an update on one of my stories… (Probably "He is Our God") by June 24th!**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

* * *

"Mmmm…..." A silver haired teenager nuzzled a cold fluffy thing that was placed against his head.

Sleepy aquamarine eyes opened lazily to find his vision blocked by loose strands of silver that had gotten out of his hair band's grip.

Riku sat up immediately, checking out where he was. Relaxing, he plopped back down on his bed.

No worries, it was just his bedroom. Aquamarine eyes darted to the alarm clock on his bed stand.

It was already ten, was Ansem home yet?

Riku silently pondered this, then realization came to him, he must've fallen asleep while setting up the table.

_Again…_

He silently cursed to himself, closing his eyes and scrunching them as if he were in pain.

_Ansem must've found me on the floor and taken me to my room…_

The Hails man had done this before, he was already accustomed to finding his son on the floor or asleep somewhere.

It wasn't Riku's fault however, well Ansem thought so, but that's not the point!

The silver haired boy had been born with a disease…an incurable one at that.

No one knew this of course, except for the Ansem, Riku, and the doctors that sometimes visited to see how he was doing.

Ansem paid heavy money to cure his son, he was after all HIS property, and property dying is never a good thing.

Unfortunately for the Hails family, Riku was the first recorded case with this disease.

There was no name for it as of yet, although it was rather troublesome but supposedly not lethal.

The disease caused sleepiness, weakness, but nothing more. It was completely random as well, one moment everything's fine….and the next you're on the floor, pale as snow, unconscious.

It truly was strange.

Blocking out his thoughts, Riku stood up from the bed. He wasn't tired anymore, although he could do with something to eat.

The now awake teenager hopped off his somewhat ruffled bed, and stepped out of his bedroom.

Walking down the heavily decorated halls and passing strange portraits of strange things he didn't understand, Riku finally made it to the staircase.

It was a grand staircase, one that rivaled Titanic's own grand staircase. The red carpet with its antique white designs and dark oak banister that gleamed exquisitely due to the light from the chandelier above.

He walked on, passing various other portraits and useless furniture he'd just cleaned a few hours ago.

Finally making it to the kitchen he heard the clacking of silverware in the next room. The dining room was right next door, you could hear everything perfectly from the kitchen.

The teenager peeked out into the dining room, pushing the kitchen door just a tad…

His father sat at one of the ends of the dining table, which in his opinion, was too freaking big for its own.

Seriously, the stupid thing could sit well over thirty people!

He should at least greet his own dad right?

Riku pushed the door at tad more, stepping out slight-RING! RING!

Startled, the boy jumped, causing Ansem to look up at his son.

Riku immediately faced the floor, how embarrassing.

RING!

"Riku…are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna make yourself useful and pick up the phone?"

The teenager nodded quickly, "yes sir..."He mumbled, rushing to the phone which was located by the wall on a simple end table.

"Hails Residence," Riku spoke nervously, he could practically feel Ansem frowning at him from behind.

"Hello, is this Riku Hails?" A man asked, his tone was friendly yet businesslike at the same time.

"Yes, who may this be?" The teenager politely asked, noticing the lack of clacking coming from Ansem's direction.

"Ah! Good, my name is Satoshi Kasami. I'm the president of Invidia Records, your friend Squall told me about you."

Riku drew back in surprise, since when did Leon know the president of _Invidia Records_!

"I see, umm….I didn't know he knew you, he told me he'd call in for me, but I never thought I'd get a call back today."

On the other side of the phone, Satoshi nodded.

"Squall is a good friend of my eldest son, Cloud; he's also a very close family friend."

Riku nodded on the other side of the phone, "Okay, so when do I get to…." He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

The president smiled, "An audition? Come tomorrow…hmmm…yes, would you mind coming to my family home instead of the studio? I…kind of promised my wife I'd stay home…." The president shivered, remembering the wrath of an angry Seiya Kasami.

"Sure, ummm…thanks, I'll come. Where is it exactly thought?" The silver haired boy asked, feeling somewhat relaxed as he heard Ansem leave the room.

"I'm sure Squall can bring you, he's coming over for dinner tomorrow, would you like to stay too by any chance?"

Riku gulped, well he could make dinner before leaving…

"Sure! Why not?" He replied rather enthusiastically.

"Good, I'll have Squall pick you up sometime in the afternoon, be ready alright? Good bye."

"Bye," the silver haired boy replied hanging up the phone.

Riku started at the phone for a couple more seconds as it lay on the receiver.

Leon was coming tomorrow to take him to an audition, this was weird!

A small smile on his lips, he left the dining room, turning off the large chandelier at the center of the room by pressing a golden light switch by the door.

* * *

Satoshi smiled to himself, the boy sounded kind although somewhat nervous…and was that fear he detected in his voice?

Well he didn't think of himself as THAT scary…then again, it must be rather intimidating to a teenager who wants to be a singer to talk to someone like himself.

RING! RING!

Green eyed turned to the phone, he picked it up.

"Hello, Invidia Records President speaking."

"Sato! Where are YOU? It's late, and you're not here!" A woman whined on the other side of the phone.

He groaned, "Seiya…it's only ten, I'll be back soon okay?"

The woman on the other side whimpered pitifully, but nonetheless squeaked out an "Ok…hurry back!" and turned off the phone.

The man chuckled to himself; his wife sure was amusing at times. So much like Sora….his younger son was just like his wife, the only real difference was age, gender, and Sora's spiky hair.

Oh, and that Sora's a virgin…..or is he?

-GASP-

At this thought, the president of Invidia Records practically flew out of his office, while being stared at by late working employees, several looking amused while other muttered about their "crazy president."

* * *

Back at the Hails Mansion, Riku was currently washing the dish his father had ever so generously left in the sink for him.

Smiling to himself, the boy scrubbed the dish until he could see his reflection, unaware that an older man stood watching him from the shadows.

_Lurking, watching, waiting_

_For his time to come_

* * *

On the road however, a red Porsche was currently breaking the speed limit while listening to reggaeton.

"Hmm…this isn't half bad…" Satoshi spoke to himself as he listened to the energetic music emanating from his car radio.

Luckily for him, the cops were on the other side of town dealing with a motorcycle accident and so the Kasami man got home safely with only a few remarks about his driving.

A few in Spanish…which he couldn't understand.

He wondered what "Oye! Baja la velocidad piesa de basura! Tu quieres matar a alguien!" meant.

Anyways, the blonde haired man stepped out of his car, removing his sunglasses before reaching the front door and attempting to open it….only for it to open on it own…with a brunette women with tears in her eyes ready to glomp him uncontrollably.

"HONEY! YOU'RE HOME!" Yelled a rather overdramatic woman as Satoshi stepped inside the house while being glomped by his wife.

"I-I missed you too dear…" Satoshi stuttered out, looking extremely amused and slightly flushed.

A chuckle was heard from the stairs as two boys sat around the middle, gazing down at their parents with smirks on their faces.

Satoshi waved at them, making it clear that he really couldn't do much besides that while in the grip of their crazy mother.

The elder seventeen year old nodded, while his younger son continued giggling.

Sora's face was a slight pink from laughing; the fourteen year old's spiky hair stayed in place even as he rocked bak and forth on the stairs, the elder blonde watching him carefully.

Cloud was still wondering why Sora hadn't fall on the freaking steps from laughing so much.

So with the insane wife/ mother glomping her poor crazy president of a husband to death while being smirked and giggled at by their teenage sons, there's only one thing anyone could really say.

_Welcome to the Kasami House_

**

* * *

-Riku will be a singer with a few modeling gigs for advertisement.**

**-Review and give me suggestions on how to make the story better, that way I can make it better and we'll both be happy.**

**-Next chapter….THE REALLY IMPORTANT PERSON COMES INTO THE STORY! –WOOT- **


	4. Cinnamon and Vanilla

**-Chapter 4**

**-Cinnamon and Vanilla**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews!**

**Special Thanks to: **Author sama277** for quite possibly the longest review of my life. You gave me MANY ideas…which I think the readers will be all too happy to read about. You rock man!**

_**-LovelessRitsuka**_

* * *

"Why do you exist?"

A tall silver haired boy was currently glaring at a purple bottle of hair gel, somehow hoping it would vanish into thin air and cease to exist for all eternity.

His hands on hips as he peered down at the bottle, silver hair loose and sprawled over his back.

Riku didn't like hair gel; it made his hair sticky and uncomfortable. It was simply beyond him why his father used so much damn hair gel all the time.

Oh yes, hair gel must die.

_Knock_

_Knock_

The teen looked up at the dark oak door standing several feet to his left, the hair gel situation forgotten as the bronze door knob began to rattle.

"Riku?"

A calm voice came from outside the bedroom; Ansem could be heard rattling the door knob once more.

The teen shook his head as he tried to comprehend the current situation, his father was knocking his bedroom door…when has this ever happened before?

Never.

This is weird.

"Riku, open the door."

This was not a suggestion, it was a command.

_Why?_

All Ansem expected of Riku was to clean, cook, and dress up whenever he hosted a party. To actually talk to his son was something that deserved to be written in the history books.

The silver haired boy quickly walked to the door, getting nervous as the door knob began to rattle rather violently yet again.

He opened the dark oak door, only to find a rather irritated looking Ansem standing outside.

The older man looked down at his son in amusement, his cold eyes looking him up and down as if searching for a weakness.

Riku kept his gaze to the ground, waiting for his father to speak.

"Riku…look at me," Ansem commanded, sounding as emotionless as his face now was.

The teen looked up, wide aquamarine eyes piercing his father's soul as he did.

_Shizuma…_

His father blinked, it had been awhile since he had seen those eyes.

_The eyes he loved…the eyes he hated…_

Ansem glared as memories flooded back into his head, making Riku look back down at the floor instantly, thinking the glare was meant for him.

He cleared his throat, trying his best to block them out, as he had for years now.

"Riku, who were you talking to on the phone?"

The silver haired teen kept his gaze to the floor as he replied to his father, "I was talking to a friend, they want to have me over for dinner tomorrow."

Ansem nodded, that seemed agreeable.

"That's fine; I came here to tell you I was going out to eat with the Kusunagi family so there will be no need for you to cook tomorrow."

Riku was shocked, was Ansem….being _nice?_

Something is wrong here.

"Enjoy yourself alright?"

Riku looked up despite himself, only to find his father looking down at him sternly, a twinkle in his eyes. One that would resemble fatherly love if it weren't masked by his father's cold eyes.

And….

Riku found himself smiling.

"Thanks…Father," He said to Ansem, his eyes shining as he replied to his father.

Ansem nodded curtly, then turned on his heel and walked away from his son, leaving Riku to gaze at his back with many questions and curiosities unanswered.

_Oh well, all with good time I suppose._

* * *

"So….ready yet?"

Riku glared at his friend as he rummaged through his closet, trying to find something to wear as he decided all his clothes were worthless and ugly.

Leon rolled his eyes as he put a hand to his forehead while leaning against Riku's door, what was he a girl?

"Seriously man, what are you a girl?"

Leon decided to voice his opinion, only to have a sock thrown at his face.

Riku removed his head from inside the closet and came out with a white shirt and a black tank top.

He held them up to Leon, "The white or the black….or the red?"

He held up a red long sleeve to the brunette, while pouting slightly at it.

The brunette groaned, throwing the sock behind him. He pointed to the black, and picked up some baggy black pants as well.

Riku wrinkled his nose in thought, then nodded, "Yeah, that works…I guess…wow Leon, I never thought you'd be good at picking out clothes….," Riku trailed off, raising an eyebrow at his friend…whose eyes widened.

Leon frowned; crossing his arms as he stated blankly, "Just get dressed…."

Riku snorted, putting his hair up in a pony tail while letting a few loose strands fall over his face.

He began pulling his shirt off while Leon went off to sit on Riku's fluffy black couch, letting his feet rest on the wooden coffee table.

"Sooo….you excited?"

Riku pulled on the black tank top, "Yeah, I mean…how come you never told me you knew the president's son?"

Leon shrugged, his eyes staring at ceiling as his head rested on the couch, "You never asked, and you never seem interested in anything anyways."

Riku was now pulling on his black pants, having taken off all his other clothes and sprawled them over his bed.

"What do you mean?"

The silver haired boy had taken interest in his friend's last comment.

Riku walked over to the dresser and studied himself, hell Leon sure knew what he was talking about when he'd said black clothes make a person look thinner then they really are.

"Well think about it, how many times have you gone out with a girl in you life?"

Riku stopped looking at himself to wonder this, he'd only been out with girls a couple of times, and all of them had been chaperoned by body guards and used for business purposes.

"Um…a few times…wait, what does this have to do with anything?"

Riku looked over at his brunette friend, who refused to face him as he stared down at his crossed arms, "Nothing, nothing at all. Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, let's go," he replied as he used his hands to smooth out the front of his tank top.

The brunette stood up, moving to the door and opening it as he waited for Riku to follow him.

The boys walked out of his bedroom, locking the door in the process of course.

Back at the Kasami House however….

"CLOUD! SORA!"

A pair of frightened boys hid in the kitchen cupboard, hoping their mother wouldn't find cowering in fear of being found.

Sora and Cloud Kasami sat at the far end of the cupboard; each could hear the other's beating hearts and shallow panting breaths as they heard footsteps coming closer to the door.

The cupboard was small and smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. Cans and boxes of cooking ingredients placed on lazily on the floor in stacks and piles.

The footsteps came closer and closer until they reached a stop outside the door.

Sora gasped as the doorknob began to turn whilst Cloud held in his breath awaiting their ultimate doom.

A nervous face stuck his head through the doorway, spiky blond hair managing to stay in place as he looked from one direction to the other inside the cupboard until locating his two pitiful sons huddled close together by the stack of cinnamon.

A sigh of relief spread emitted from his lips, "Boys there you are, your mom went grocery shopping, you can come out now."

Sora and Cloud sighed in relief, triumphant smiles on their faces as their Dad opened the door completely to reveal he was formally dressed as usual.

Cloud stood up first, exiting the cupboard followed by Sora who turned to his Dad with a puzzled expression.

"Wait…why's Mom at the store anyways?"

Cloud too looked at his Dad and awaited an answer, dusting off his clothes beforehand of course.

Satoshi stared at the both of them and sighed, "Today's Aerith's day off, your Mom wanted to cook something we can all eat as a family together…oh and we're having guests over that too!"

Cloud and Sora looked surprised at that one, "Wait! I promised to go with Tidus to that new arcade!"

The elder brother nodded, "And I have an informal engagement with Leon if you recall I mentioned earlier," Cloud stated, in a much rational demeanor compared to his younger brother's outburst.

Satoshi nodded, "I know, I know…but your Mom really wants us to have dinner and the guest aren't just anybody either."

He turned to Cloud, who stared back with a bored expression, "I had a chat with Leon last night, I'm surprised he didn't tell you anything, but he's bringing a friend of his over for dinner."

Cloud's cold blue eyes widened, "Why's he bringing his friend over to have dinner with us?"

The blond looked quite confused, which Sora would've found quite hilarious if he wasn't so damned confused as well.

"I spoke to Leon's friend last night, he wants to become a singer and from what I've heard from tapes Leon's been giving me, he has a really good shot."

The older blond turned to Sora, "He's about your age I think, maybe you'll make a friend."

Sora frowned, "But I already promised Tidus I'd meet him at the arcade in awhile!"

Cloud shrugged, "Well guess I'll stay then," he shrugged sounding defeated as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

The brunette looked after his brother's back as if pleading him to return, but when that seemed pointless, he returned to his father, who wore a tired expression on his face.

"Dad...," Sora began once more, but stopped once his father gave him a smile.

The older man held his son by the shoulders and looked down at him, "Sora, all I'm asking you is stay long enough to at least _meet_ him, plus your Mom would be very happy if you stayed too."

Sora pouted and turned his head to the side as his father removed his hands from his shoulders.

"Alright…I'll stay…," the young brunette mumbled pathetically, winning a grin from the elder Kasami.

"Good boy, now go off somewhere before your mother comes home and makes you help her cook!"

A smile broke out on Sora's face as he looked up at his father's own mirthful expression.

"Okay, thanks Dad."

The young brunette scurried out of the kitchen as his father stared after him fondly.

* * *

"Leon…where the hell are we?"

Riku was extremely perturbed at this moment as he watched a calm Leon pass by endless houses, paying absolutely no attention to the map Riku was holding up and frantically pointing at the map.

"Leeeeeoonnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Leon cringed at the sound of his name being stretched out in such an annoying manner by the younger silver haired teen who was looking rather irritated at now knowing where we were.

"Calm down Riku…we're in a different part of town is all, the Kasami family lives close by here," Leon grumbled at his friend, keeping his eyes on the road.

Riku relaxed at this, looking out the window, he began to notice the area was beginning to look like that of his own home.

Several minutes later, they arrived at a gated entrance.

Leon stopped just before the gate and looked into a small screen beside the car, some sort of security device Riku figured.

"It's Leon, I've got Riku with me too Mr. Kasami."

The gate opened shortly after he said these words, letting the car pass inside and through the gates.

They stopped at the front door and stepped out of the car. The brunette man handed his keys over to what looked like servant or valet parker.

Riku stared up at the home, it was quite surprising different then his own.

The Kasami House was tall and white, with stone columns surrounding the double French door meant to be the entrance.

A few steps were provided just before actually going near the entrance however, much like his own home actually.

Leon walked beside Riku and stared up aw well, "Nice place huh?"

The younger boy nodded, walking beside his friend as they approached the front door.

Leon pushed the doorbell beside the doors, and they anxiously stood, waiting for the doors to open.

Riku began to fidget with his hands; he couldn't believe what he'd actually gotten himself into.

_What have I gotten myself into!_

He stole a glace towards Leon, who seemed perfectly content with his arms as he gazed at the floor, waiting for the doors to open.

"Oh… I can't do this!"

Riku hurriedly began to walk down the steps, hoping he could somehow find the car and go home.

Leon took a moment to simply stare at Riku's panicking until he took a few steps and grabbed Riku's arm.

"Riku calm down, we're just having dinner…," Leon stated, staring at the silver haired boy with exasperation in his eyes.

"Leon I-," Riku began but was cut off as the opening of a door was heard from behind them.

They turned only to find a blond teen stare at them awkwardly; he raised an eyebrow at the brunette's hold on Riku, "Leon…why are you holding his arm?"

The silver haired boy wrenched his arm away from Leon's grasp as he frowned at the blonde, who frowned back.

Leon looked back and forth at the pair, sighing deeply, "Cloud, this is Riku. He's a friend of mine and has an appointment with your dad. Riku, this is Cloud. He's the son of the president of Invidia Records."

Riku nodded still frowning slightly at the blonde, who seemed quite content ignoring him and instead turned to Leon.

"So, he has children?"

Leon nodded, then turned to Cloud.

"Hey, where's your little brother?"

The blonde shrugged, looking disinterested at the very mention of his fellow family member, "probably getting ready to go to some arcade with one of his friends, he was arguing with Dad about it earlier anyway."

A silence fell between the three, which was then broken by a shrill scream.

"CLOUD!"

A look of fright overcame the blonde's blue eyes for a split second before he was pushed out of the way by an overexcited brunette woman.

Riku and Leon were AFRAID.

The pair backed away slowly as the woman looked up at them, making them stop in their tracks.

The woman smiled warmly at them, making them calm down. She had a beautiful smile, and a pale porcelain face which radiated youth and sugar.

The woman was dressed in a long elegant white dress; it was simple with no designs. She wore a simple gold chain around her neck with a diamond shaped sapphire blue jewel hanging from it.

"Hello! I'm sorry Cloud has been so rude as to not let our guests inside the house!"

She grinned eagerly at the two, while Cloud rolled his eyes as stood beside her.

The woman faced Leon, her grin widening, "Leon! So glad to see you again! And who might your friend be?"

He turned to find Riku looking quite amazed at how overly happy this person could be.

Leon grinned, "This is Riku, Riku Hails."

The woman clapped her hands to her cheeks, "Ansem Hail's son? Why, he looks just like his mother!"

The silver haired teen looked interested in this, did this woman know his parents?

"You….know my parents?"

The woman nodded happily, her exuberant blue eyes sparkling with joy, "Laintily and I were good friends back in high school! She was always so happy…especially with that Ansem by her side."

She giggled, and opened her mouth to talk more but was stopped by a tap on her shoulder.

The woman turned to find a blond man with spiky hair behind her, his face looking somewhat expectant as realization spread on her face.

She turned back to Leon and Riku, looking rather sheepish.

"I'm sorry dears! Please come in, it was so rude of me not to earlier."

The woman stepped out of the way as the pair walked in, staring around the large room.

The walls were a tan color while the tiles were a creamy antique white. The swirls in the tile made it look elegant as it gleamed under the golden light from the chandelier atop their heads.

The furniture consisted of a few couches and tables; there was a large mirror on the wall atop one of the couches.

The blonde man and brunette woman smiled warmly at them.

"I see you've met my wife…,"The blonde man began, glancing at his wife who was looking towards the staircase for reasons beyond him.

He turned to Riku, "My name is Satoshi Kasami, I'm the president of Invidia Records. Beside me is my wife, Seiya Kasami."

Seiya turned to wave at them excitedly, "And over here is our son Cloud, whom I suppose you've already met," she said, looking over at Cloud who stood beside her with his usual frown.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kasami, it's nice to meet you," Riku began, stopping once he saw the woman's eyes widening.

"Please don't call me that! It's just Seiya darling, I really don't like it when people act all formal with me," Seiya exclaimed, making hand gestures to emphasize her point as Mr.Kasami chuckled and Cloud rolled his eyes.

Satoshi nodded, "Same goes for me, Seiya's influenced me into being this way as well."

Seiya grinned wickedly, while Cloud began to back away slowly from his mother.

"Why is everyone congregating by the door?"

Riku looked up to see a boy standing on the staircase, one hand on the banister as he spoke.

The boy appeared to be scrawny and small; he had tanned skin and brown hair just like Seiya did.

Actually, he was pretty much a reflection of Seiya with hints of Satoshi thrown in.

The brunette boy ran down the steps and beside Satoshi, a questioning look on his visage.

Satoshi grinned, "Oh yes, this is our youngest son, Sora."

Sora smiled politely at them, "Hey Leon," he said to his brother's friend.

Then his eyes found their way over to the boy beside Leon, the silver haired boy with deep aquamarine eyes.

Their eyes met momentarily until Seiya spoke up, "Sora, this is Riku. He's gonna have dinner with us!"

Sora nodded dumbly, "Yeah…"

Riku grinned, "Hey Sora, nice to meet you too."

The small brunette nodded once more, "Yeah…"

Seiya grinned evilly as she noticed the communication between her son and the Hails boy.

She turned to her husband, "Sweetie, let's get dinner out then. Okay?"

She then turned to face Sora and Riku, "You two get know each other…Oh wait! Sora, are you still going to the arcade with Tidus?"

Sora, who was busying himself by staring at Riku, shook his head.

Seiya grinned, "Good, you boys talk while we get dinner out then!"

She enthusiastically took her husband's hand and dragged him off to the kitchen, leaving the four boys alone.

Cloud and Leon looked at each other, "She really scares me sometimes…," Leon began quietly.

Cloud nodded, "Tell me about it, you can hear her squealing on the different sides of the house whenever she watches 'Gravitation' whatever that is," the blonde finished, looking exhausted.

The pair turned to Sora and Riku, who were now engaged in a conversation…about lasagna.

"Yeah, I made lasagna a couple of days ago," Riku explained to Sora, who looked rather interested.

"You know how to cook?"

The silver haired boy nodded, "Yeah, it's really easy actually, I could show later if you want?"

The younger brunette nodded eagerly, "Sure!"

Cloud turned to Leon, "Hey wanna go up to my room or something until the food's ready?"

Leon nodded and followed the blonde as he beckoned him up the stairs.

While they were off doing that, Riku stopped talking as he wrinkled his nose curiously.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Riku inhaled deeply, looking rather satisfied, "You smell like cinnamon, Sora."

The brunette looked surprised, "I do?"

He grabbed some of his shirt and sniffed it, and just as well, it smelled of cinnamon.

Riku chuckled at the brunette's pout once he was done whiffing his shirt, "Don't worry about it, cinnamon's my favorite scent besides vanilla.

Sora nodded, blushing slightly for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

Looking up at the taller boy, he found himself being smiled at, it seemed like they'd known each other for years even if they just met.

And just as this thought occurred, he caught the faintest smell pass through his nose.

It was the scent of vanilla.

**

* * *

Sora: Wow, after four chapters I finally meet Riku. That took awhile!**

**Riku: Blame Ritsuka, it's her fault!**

**LovelessRitsuka: ………..**

**Sora: Well aren't you gonna say something?**

**Riku?**

**LovelessRitsuka: You know this is the part where you're supposed to be encouraging people to review and talking about the chapter?**

**Sora: O.O Oh…..**

**Riku: We're new at this ok! Jeeez this is so stressful….WHERE'S MY LATTE DAMMIT!**

**LovelessRitsuka: ………..**

**Sora: Ummm…..yeah…..Please review and make this easier on us! Maybe then Ritsuka-chan will give Riku a latte so he can stop whining!**

**Riku: ………-glare-**

**Sora: Well it's true………**


End file.
